Moon & Dust til Dawn
by alishadominguez321
Summary: For five years, Sam and her friends all survive on the night in Josh's lodge and survive through the night. Few years later Sam reunited with an old friend telling her that there are still more Wendigo out there, and it's up to Sam and her friends to save their own town or left to die.
1. Chapter One Moving On

For five years, Sam and her friends went to visit their friend Josh's lodge up on the mountain for the honor of Hannah and Beth death.

But he played a dangerous prank on, he tried to get revenge for us pranking his sisters but we didn't mean to and we decided to take him outside and leave him there. But there was this monster called the wendigo, that what made Hannah turn into one of them, the only way to kill them is burn them and we did it. The police interview them but they thought they were crazy but Sam told that there is something in the minds and they believe in her.

As five years has past by. Samantha aka Sam is now 24 years old on the computer working on her finals for her last day of college but she was destraction with her phone. She sees a old picture of her and Josh in junior year.

(Flashback)

[Sam] "*giggle*Okay Josh that's enough photos for the day!"

[Josh] "*smirks*What you said that we can take a picture."

[Sam] "*laughs* I said A picture not a thousand pictures!"

[Josh] "Aw come on! Just one more!"

[Sam] "*laughing*No! Stop it! No flash photography!!!*laughs*"

[Josh] "*laughs*But your very beautiful my princess!"

[Sam] "*giggle*Since when did you start calling me princess?"

[Josh] "Just now."

[Sam] "*giggle*You little goofball"

[Josh] "Aw you know you love me."

[Sam] "Hmm do i know that? Yes,yes i do."

Josh takes a picture again and send it to Sam.

(Flashback Ended)

[Sam] "Hey mom."

[Martha] "Hi sweetie, what are you doing?"

[Sam] "I'm working on my finals"

[Martha] "Oh need any help?"

[Sam] "Nah i got it,thanks anyway."

Sam's mother sees a picture of her and Josh.

[Martha] "You miss him don't you?"

[Sam] "Yeah...i really do."

Ever since that night. The police investigate for any other survivor out there but they found Josh but they saw him in wendigo but he didn't transform completely yet. They did experiment on him, testing him, and getting his memories back but they say that he is doing okay but they are not sure when they will release him.

[Martha] "I know that it's been five years honey, you do know that you can visit him whenever you want."

[Sam] "I wish I could but what if he doesn't even remember me?"

[Martha] "I'm sure he will, you have a picture of you guys maybe you'll help him remember."

[Sam] "Yeah i guess your right."

[Martha] "Of course I'm right Samantha."

[Sam] "Hey mom,before you go can you cut my hair for me?since its summer."

[Martha] "Yes of course sweetheart."

[Sam] "Thank you."

Later on Sam finish her finals and having her hair cut off.

[Martha] "Okay, I'm finally done. So how's it look?"

Sam look at the mirror and see her new haircut.

[Sam] "Wow mom, it's beautiful."

[Martha] "I'm glad that you love it honey."

[Sam] "Thanks mom."

[Sam] "I'm gonna be out with Ashley."

[Martha] "Before you go,can you can please get some food for me?"

[Sam] "Yeah sure."

She gives Sam list of food.

[Martha] "Thanks sweetie, bye."

[Sam] "Bye."

Later on Sam went to a store to get some food, but she heard this same voice in her head calling her name.

[???] "Sam...Sam...Sam...Sam...SAM!"

[Sam] "Oh fuck!"

[Ashley] "Hey sorry about that didn't mean to scare you."

[Sam] "Oh no it's okay. So how are you and Chris doing?"

[Ashley] "We're doing good,we're celebrating our five year anniversary."

[Sam] "Aw that's great I'm happy for you two"

[Ashley] "Thanks, so how are you feeling?"

[Sam] "Eh same old, same old"

[Ashley] "Still can't those memories out of your head huh?"

[Sam] "Yep."

[Ashley] "Same here, it's like only yesterday when that happens."

[Sam] "Yeah. But I'm glad that it's all over now."

[Ashley] "Yep."

Meanwhile Sam and Ashley finish going shopping. They made one quick stop.

[Sam] "Can you come with me?"

[Ashley] "Yes of course."

[Sam] "Thank you."

Sam and Ashley get out of the car seeing the Washington's family.

[Sam] "Hi Ms Washington, this is for Josh."

[Melinda] "Oh that's very kind of you dear."

[Sam] "No problem, can we come in?"

[Melinda] "Yes you may."

[Ashley] "So how's everything with you and your husband?"

[Melinda] "Eh we're staying strong."

[Ashley] "Oh, how's Josh doing?"

[Melinda] "He's doing okay."

[Sam] "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

[Melinda] "Well, as the police went back to Blackwood Pines seeing if anyone else survive but they found Josh but he wasn't the same person that we known and loved. He turned into a Wendigo but not fully they tested him out,getting his memories back and putting him back to normal. But he's doing okay."

[Sam] "I'm so sorry to hear that. If there was a time machine to bring back Josh, Hannah and Beth."

[Melinda] "I wish there was."

After a few hours later Sam and Ashley went back to the car.

[Sam] "Thanks for coming with me Ashley."

[Ashley] "Of course, i really miss them so much."

[Sam] "Me too."

[Ashley] "Well ill be hanging out with Emily and Jessica wanna come?"

[Sam] "No thanks I'll walk around town."

[Ashley] "Okay let me know if you need a ride. Bye."

[Sam] "Bye."

As Sam walking around town she bump into someone, she looks up seeing a man with blue-green eye, dark brown hair and tanned skin.

[Sam] "Holy shit..."

To be continued


	2. Chapter Two Change

[Josh] "Hey there Sammy, miss me?"

Sam didn't have no words to say she just stands there like an idiot. Until she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

[Sam] "I can't fucking believe that it's you! *cries* I'm so sorry!"

[Josh] "Hey it's okay, I wanted to say...that im sorry for putting you guys in danger. I was so sad and i was alone."

[Sam] "*giggle then cries* N-no you didn't mean to, you needed help this whole time and we didn't know about it. We're so sorry Josh."

They hugged one more time and stared at each other for a minute.

[Sam] "Wanna go and get something to eat?"

[Josh] "Sure."

They went to a fast food restaurant, Sam order a salad with a large sweet tea and Josh order a burger but it's was less cooked and has a red watery liquid.

[Josh] "Sorry if this making you sick, it's how i eat."

[Sam] "It's okay, so what happened to you back at the mines."

[Josh] "I saw her. I fucking saw Hannah as a Wendigo and she took me back to the lodge in the basement. She left me in there alone but I'm hearing a lot of footsteps and i heard you yelling at the Wendigo i was trying to escape but there was an explosion, but then i heard a helicopter and i screamed for help but no one couldn't hear me, i been down there for a week or two? I was so hungry and i didn't have a choice but i found a body and ate him. I was feeling different for some reason and i turn into-"

[Sam] "A Wendigo?"

[Josh] "Yeah but i hear someone i saw two police officers and they knocked me out. They put me in a strange lab and the first thing that i saw was my father putting his hand on my mother's shoulder and she was crying. But they tested on me, they're helping getting my memories back, lots of surgery and putting me back to normal. And i felt better and i told them everything what had happened for the past five years and they're given me a new therapist, he was very understanding with my problems and now im getting back on my meds and I'm feeling a lot better. And they realest me just and now I'm here with you Sammy."

[Sam] "I'm so sorry Josh,i wish that i could have done something."

[Josh] "It's fine, but i still can't get over with my sisters and i still miss them but..."

[Sam] "But what?"

[Josh] "Hannah is still alive."

[Sam] "I thought we killed them all?"

[Josh] "You guys did but ever i turned into a Wendigo i can sence more of them and they're coming very soon."

[Sam] "Are you fucking serious!?"

[Josh] "I am Sam and i can smell them far away."

[Sam] "There is no way! They can't infect us Emily was bitten by one of them and she was fine."

[Josh] "She was bitten by Hannah but the other one that you killed is the one that can infect you."

[Sam] "Oh fuck! We got to tell the other."

[Josh] "I don't think that they won't be happy see me, not after what i did."

[Sam] "It's been five years Josh,I'm sure that they're forgives you."

[Josh] "What about Chris?"

[Sam] "Chris forgives you too,and he missed you too."

Sam starts calling Ashley.

[Ashley] "Hey Sam,what's up?"

[Sam] "Ash, i need you too bring everyone and meet us at the park."

[Ashley] "Us? Why what's going on?"

[Sam] "We got a problem."

[Ashley] "Okay we're on our way."

Later on Sam's friends meet at the park.

[Chris] "So what's going?"

[Ashley] "What do you want to tell us about?"

[Sam] "*sighs* Before i tell you, you promise not to get angry."

[Emily] "Why?"

[Sam] "Just do it!"

They all nodded and Sam bring out Josh.

[Josh] "Hey guys."

[Chris] "Holy shit."

[Ashley] "Josh!?"

[Chris] "Is that really you!?"

They give him a big hug except for Mike, Matt, Emily and Jessica.

[Emily] "Um, what is this psycho doing here?"

[Chris] "What do you mean?"

[Matt] "He tried to kill us!"

[Ashley] "You three weren't even there when it happen!"

[Emily] "Well Mike told us everything!"

[Sam] "What the fuck Mike!?"

[Mike] "I have to tell them!"

[Ashley] "Your a fucking asshole!"

[Emily] "So what if Mike is an asshole or not, but he is right about Josh! He is nothing but a crazy, psycho person!"

Sam has no choice but to punch Emily in the face and crouch down on the floor facing her.

[Sam] "Now you listen to me and you listen good. I don't give a fuck if you forgive him or not because you will, Josh did made a stupid prank just like you guys made a stupid prank on Hannah which made both Hannah and Beth died. He couldn't forgive himself because he was sad, depressed and alone who wanted help and we didn't listen. He apologize Chris forgives him, Ashley forgives him, and i forgives him as well. So wake the fuck up!"

Sam stand up help Emily on his feet.

[Josh] "I know that i made a dumb prank on all of you guys and i didn't know that it was going to be that bad. And i learned my mistakes, and i am so,so,so,sorry. Will you guys ever forgive me?"

[Jessica] "I forgive you."

[Matt] "I forgive you."

[Emily] "I forgive you."

They all look at Mike.

[Mike] "I forgive you."

[Josh] "Do you really forgive me?"

[Mike] "Yes."

[Josh] "Oh really? Because that's not how i remember it."

(Flashback)

[Josh] "No your not real!No your not! Hannah!? Nooo! nooo! noooooo! Mike!!!!!"

(Flashback Ended)

[Josh] "Why didn't you come back for me?"

[Mike] "I was dragged down."

[Josh] "And you saw me dragged away and couldn't even save me."

[Mike] "I don't know what to do Josh!"

There was a long moment of silence between them two.

[Josh] "I...i forgive you."

[Mike] "Thank you Josh."

[Josh] "No problem Mikey."

[Emily] "So what's going on?"

[Chris] "What do you want to tell us?"

[Sam] "Well...we have a problem."

To be Continued


End file.
